1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for an electric rotating machine, and more particularly to improvement of a structure for elastically supporting a stator iron core in a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among electric rotating machines in which a stator iron core is elastically supported, by the intermediary of iron core supporting plates, by a plurality of spring rods arranged in the axis direction of the stator iron core on a circumference in the vicinity of the outer circumferential surface of the stator iron core, there exists an electric rotating machine having a conventional stator, for the electric rotating machine, in which screen plates are provided at positions facing the outer circumferential surfaces of the respective iron core supporting plates, and there is provided a bending prevention means that forms, between the iron core supporting plate and the screen plate, a predetermined gap for suppressing eternal deformation due to twisting caused by the bending stress from the spring rod and the rotation-direction excessive torque (e.g., refer to Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. H3-28903 (Page 2, FIG. 1)).
In such a conventional stator for an electric rotating machine as described above, the bending prevention means can prevent eternal deformation due to the excessive torque; however, because the screen plates are provided at positions facing the respective outer circumferential surfaces of the stator supporting plates, there has been a problem that the outer diameter of a frame becomes large. Moreover, because the stator iron core is elastically supported by the spring rods, a great number of spring rods are required in the circumferential direction, in order to distribute the weight such as the gravity of the stator iron core and the rotation torque in the circumferential direction; therefore, there has been a problem that increase in the number of components requires more time for assembly work.